crystal_maidensfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Arena/@comment-96.48.36.13-20181013154826
Current defense meta is: 1) isana (water warrior) @ 80% dodge; super fast movement speed and attack speed, and takes way too many hits to kill; if isana gets on your guardian for more than 3 seconds, match is over 2) beatrix (wood warrior) @ near 80% dodge; slightly slower version of isana, but tankier and hits harder per hit to boot. If Beatrix gets on your guardian for more than 2 seconds, match is over. 3) jess (light archer); super high dps, fairly tanky, and when combined with need to have all your maidens hitting isana to stop the bum-rush, it is difficult to position maidens to avoid the huge linear aoe shot jess uses. Some use Meredith (light mage) which while more rare, is tankier, has high dmg, and an aoe cc (called 'confuse'; basically, a stun). 4) dark maiden (either Daphne or Luna); Daphne (dark mage) has superior single-target dps and ends up being tankier through the frequent spawning of summons, but Luna (dark engineer) can be really problematic if you are trying to kill isana or beatrix who made it to your guardian, and luna is aoeing off one of your maidens near your own guardian, or if you accidentally clump your maidens. 5) varies, but often Zera (fire archer) for highest dps in game, or Alice (wood engineer) for those lucky enough to have it (high dps, high hp, and strong summons), or Althea with a high-levelled heal and 40% cd gear (super nasty trying to kill isana or beatrix when their hp gets topped up frequently by 450-600k). How to beat this meta? With some difficulty. 80% dodge is really really annoying. 4 out of 5 hits miss. If you don't get a bit lucky, sometimes its impossible to defeat Isana and Beatrix in time, and if either slips through to your guardian, you are basically done. Either can kill your guardian in less time than it takes you to finish them off. Most defense teams with isana and beatrix meta use the snowy arena with two lanes, and put isana and beatrix onto separate lanes. Remember, if either maiden reaches your guardian and they aren't one hit from death, the match is over for you. So you need a decently tanky maiden to stop either maiden from reaching your guardian. Typically, you'll want to kill Isana first. Isana moves a lot faster and there's a higher risk of her reaching your guardian if you don't take action to stop her first. In the meantime, though, you can't just ignore Beatrix, so you need a maiden to temporarily halt her while you use your other 3 maidens to defeat Isana. Usually, 3 maidens are on the side with Isana, and 2 on the side with Beatrix. Priority is ALWAYS to defeat the melee maidens first. Whereas a range maiden can be blocked from hitting your guardian by placing a maiden inbetween your guardian and the enemy maiden, this cannot be done for a melee maiden. (I really wish they'd change this btw.) There are two ways I can see to do this. Method 1) Fire maiden to briefly tank Beatrix (fire strong against wood) while your other 3 maidens kill Isana. There's really no great option for fire maiden that functions similarly to isana or beatrix. Helen is tanky but has really low dmg. Camilla has high attack speed but low damage, and isn't nearly as tanky as Isana or Beatrix, though with some dodge gear will be tankier than Zera or Roxelana. Zera or Roxelana can do decent dmg but they die pretty easily; getting high dodge on archers or mages is lot harder. Whichever maiden you pick, move your fire maiden back in small amounts to delay Beatrix while sustaining as little dmg to your fire maiden as possible. The goal isn't to kill Beatrix, but just to buy enough time for your 3 maidens to defeat Isana on the other lane. In the meantime, use your own Beatrix + your other 2 maidens to kill their Isana. Beatrix is strong versus Isana, and has a high enough attack speed that some of the attacks should get through. Use your guardian's offense skill (use a guardian with increased attack speed, either Arielle or Misty) to increase your attack speed high enough so that at least some of the attacks get through the 80% dodge. The moment Isana is dead, bring Beatrix over to help kill enemy Beatrix. ALWAYS kill the melee maidens first, even if you have to sacrifice all 4 of your maidens to do so! Usually enemy places their fire maiden (Zera usually) if they have one, on the same lane as Isana. This puts Beatrix at risk; try to position your water maiden (if you have) so that she takes Zera's hits instead of Beatrix. Method 2) Send your own Beatrix to kill their beatrix, and your own Isana to kill their Isana. Then hope to overwhelm their Isana before yours, and hope that your Beatrix can hold out long enough 2v1 while you 3v3 on Isana's lane. If your luck goes against you, Isana dodges everything, and then your own Beatrix starts to fall. Tough luck! However, this strategy can work because Isana runs really fast, and you have a brief 3v1 against Isana. When combined with guardian's attack skill, you can sometimes get Isana down before your own Isana drops. Method 3) Like to gamble and aren't using a fire maiden? Send your Beatrix to their Isana, and your own Isana to their Beatrix. Even though your Isana is weak against enemy Beatrix, with 80% dodge, sometimes that doesn't matter, and with the brief 3v1 you have on enemy Isana's lane, you can usually kill enemy Isana before your own Isana drops. The instant you get Isana down, pull your Isana back (maybe onto other lane to deal with enemy fire maiden), and place Beatrix plus your other 2 maidens to kill Beatrix. Again, the + attack speed from your guardian is 100% necessary to burst down enemy melees fast enough. I envision the meta changing in the future. Can you see it? 4 melee maidens, all with 80% or near 80% dodge, with Althea in the background healing. Getting 80% dodge on maidens other than Isana is harder, but it can be done if you max each piece of gear to have dodge. Most people probably don't have it atm because they focused on gearing up only one set of warrior gear to max, and it'll take some time to get 4 sets of warrior gear maxed out. But mark my words, unless 80% dodge is changed for arena, then this will happen. Ultimately, beating this future meta will be very difficult, even if you attack with the same type of team. Defense team doesn't need to kill your guardian to win---it just needs to make the match last 99s. If you can't burst down enemy maidens fast enough while also sustaining their own attacks, you'll never be able to advance to enemy guardian. Also in future, enemy guardians will be max level, and they'll take more than 2-3 seconds to kill, so realistically, if you arrive at enemy guardian with less than 10s on match, you've already lost. To me this suggest that 80% dodge needs to change, or else ranged maidens will become redundant. But in the meantime, do the best you can!